1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer system monitoring, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dynamically monitoring system components based upon the occurrence of system events in an advanced process control (APC) framework of a semiconductor manufacturing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive in the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability, and throughput of integrated circuit devices such as microprocessors, memory devices, and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably.
These demands by the consumer have resulted in some improvements in the manufacture of semiconductor devices as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such semiconductor devices. Reducing the defects in the manufacture of these devices lowers the cost of the devices themselves. Accordingly, the cost of the final product incorporating these devices is also reduced, providing inherent monetary benefits to both the consumer and manufacturer.
To improve the quality of the manufactured semiconductor devices, and to reduce the operational costs associated therewith, monitoring of various system components within the manufacturing system is usually performed to ensure that these components are operating properly. Typically, the components of the manufacturing system are monitored on a periodic basis, such as hourly, which is statically defined by the system. Certain events, however, may occur within the manufacturing system, which may lead to at least a temporary instability of the affected system components upon the occurrence of these events. For example, the event may be the detection of a fault condition with a particular system component or a system restart. Because the system""s components may be more prone to experiencing problems during the occurrence of these events, any significant delay in monitoring these components may adversely impact the quality and cost of the manufactured semiconductor devices.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for monitoring a performance of at least one system component of a manufacturing system is provided. The method comprises defining at least one event that can occur within the system and determining whether the at least one event has occurred within the system. The method further comprises altering a frequency at which the at least one system component is monitored providing the at least one event has occurred within the system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided. The system comprises at least one system component and a monitoring unit. The monitoring unit is adapted to monitor the performance of the at least one system component, determine whether at least one predefined event has occurred within the system, and alter a frequency at which the at least one system component is monitored providing the at least one event has occurred within the system.